


Those who (while visiting a foreign country) have lost the end of a Q-tip in their ear and have been unable to explain their problem

by livrelibre



Series: After Elimination Dance (an intermission) [6]
Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre





	Those who (while visiting a foreign country) have lost the end of a Q-tip in their ear and have been unable to explain their problem

John thought the dentic took some getting used to but that was before he lost the qu’alup in his ear on Dendraaedi 5. At this point he was familiar enough with having alien things in his body that it didn’t freak him out totally (and that was one for the books, kids; the day you became blase about having earwax-eating worms running around in your skull was the day you knew you had pretty much gotten over the culture shock). But it threw off his balance and seemed to be heading for the nasal cavity, and from there it was just a hop skip and jump to his brain; it was already crowded and bruised enough in there already. What could he say, he had a thing about his brain and could you blame him? The biggest problem though was that somehow the qu’alup was interfering with the translator microbes or at least the interface the translator microbes used between his ears and his brains. (Harvey threw up an image of a silent film heroine tied to the train tracks by a mustache-twirling worm and John shook his head extra hard). Now everything the, he supposed they were doctors, or any of the crew from Moya said came across garbled, or, he guessed, clear for once. And they couldn’t understand him for whatever reason (not that they caught half the things he said normally anyway so that wasn’t much new but it did turn into the worst game of charades ever, even more annoying when Rygel wouldn’t stop laughing at him). With the guys, it didn’t matter though in the end, he found. He didn’t need translator microbes to understand D’argo’s eye roll and friendly arm punch, to see that Chiana was obviously frelling with him, to understand the concern behind the reserve and impatience with human weakness in Aeryn’s face. He didn’t need words to know what his found family was telling him. And if getting a sentient Q-tip stuck in his ear was the worse that happened in this weeken, then that was OK by him.


End file.
